


Her Protector

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always there, always watching… And always protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Protector

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

We **cannot** separate,

  
**Cause'** you're a  part of _me_.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

_It_ was seen when she sparred with Darres, when she tasted her food for poisons, when she went to her classes. _It_ was seen throughout the entire day, everyday. And though she couldn't see _it_ , and seemed almost ignorant to _it_ … They saw _it_.

Just the faintest hint of crimson in the shadows, just the slightly darker outline of a figure, and just the flash of silver. _It_ was there, what they didn't know, but it was there. Always watching.

…

Ishtar smiled as she looked into the mirror, grinning at the silver haired male that stood behind her in her reflection before turning towards the door and walking through empty space. She greeted the guards outside her door with a nod before striding down the hallway, long raven locks flowing behind her, along with her black form fitting dress.

They watched her progress with interest and whispered to themselves making snide comments when- crimson eyes materialized from the shadows and stared back at them angrily as fangs bared in a snarl.

They jumped in shock, staring into angry pools of eyes the color of blood –a thought that made them sweat- as terror consumed them and their bodies froze and they _swore_ they saw their own deaths- and then Ishtar turned the corner and _it_ disappeared.

They both let out a sigh of relief, collapsing against each other as one muttered something about 'to much alcohol' whilst rubbing his eyes.

… And hidden in the shadows lips pulled back as fangs glinted in a smirk.

…

Yes. _It_ was always there, always watching…

-Red eyes followed the princess protectively-

…And always protecting.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

And **though** you're  invisible,

I'll trust the **unseen**.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**


End file.
